


Memorial Day

by Sokorra



Series: Memorials [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan has a tradition, and this year Spock participates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on second hand knowledge of the Destiny Trilogy.

Jon hated being in the wheelchair, but it was necessary given his current level of health.  He had things to do, so he took on the inconvenience that was the electronic device that would allow him mobility and waited for the academy student who had pulled the short straw and got to be Jon’s assistant for the day.   Every once and awhile he would get a student that enjoyed his brand of humor enough to stay for a few weeks, but not in the past year.  Every Saturday the school would send someone over to help him do his errands for the week, and the next week it would be a new student.

“Admiral?”  Jon turned to spot a tall cadet standing a few feet away.  He raised an eyebrow.  A Vulcan.  That was new.  There wasn’t many Vulcans in Starfleet, despite T’Pol’s involvement.  Actually he didn’t remember there being one.  Most Vulcans preferred to remain on Vulcan for their education.  Occasionally they would transfer to Starfleet to do an experiment or two, but they were short term enlistments, never a full commitment to Starfleet.  Apparently this boy had decided to do what none of his species had yet.

“Cadet.” Jon greeted.  “I’m sorry to drag you away from your weekend festivities.”

“My current experiments do not need my observance at this time, Sir.  This was not an inconvenience.”

“Well, then, perhaps we should get on with our day.  What’s your name, Cadet?”

“Spock, Sir.”

“Well,Spock, do you know what happened today in 2156?” The younger man titled his head slightly in thought.

“Today is the anniversary of when the USS Columbia, captained by Erika A. Hernandez, disappeared during a mission to investigate a Romulan incursion into what is now called the Neutral Zone.”

“Indeed.  That is where I need you to take me, son.  The Columbia memorial.”

“She was your wife, Sir?”

“You caught that, did you?” Jon laughed, his age making it sound more like coughing then an actual laugh.  “Yes, Rike was my wife.  And a damn-fine Captain.”

“I have read her reports, what is left of them.” Spock stated, as he helped Jon into the shuttle car.  “I wrote a paper on her communication theories.”

“That was you?”  Jon looked at the younger man.  “T’Pol told me about it.  I didn’t read it, wasn’t in the place to remember at that time.  She told me your research was acceptable.”

“Ambassador T’Pol was my advisor during my freshmen classes.”

~*~

Spock stood behind and watched as the elderly admiral rolled his chair over to the marble monument that had a relief of the Columbia with the names of the crew listed below.  He wasn’t sure he should watch, as Jon reached out with a shaking hand to touch the smooth rock.  He ran the hand down across the etched words that were all he had left of his wife.

Spock decided to give the Admiral a moment alone and focused on the memorial guide he had been given when they entered the gardens.  There were four memorials on the grounds, eac h a oblisk with names.  The Columbia Oblisk had been the second installed.

Spock wondered if The Admiral’s theory that the Romulans had captured the crew of Columbia was close to the truth.  The Romulans still claimed no involvement in the disappearance.  However Romulans did not have the reputation for honesty that their Vulcan cousins did.  Ambassador T’Pol had intended to be here today, but she had been forced to call off and send her favorite student along instead.  She had told him how much this had affected her old friend.

After about fifteen minutes of contemplation on T’Pol’s words and the words in guide, he turned to remind the Admiral of the Time.  He was expected to be part of an honorary dinner and they needed to get back to the Admiral’s home and prepare him for the speech he was to give.

The Admiral was still at the obelisk, his head leaning against the marble now, his hand still resting on her name.

Spock walked towards him, suspecting something was wrong.  When he arrived he noticed that the Admiral had not noticed his arrival.  In fact the Admiral was not showing any movement at all. After checking for signs, Spock sighed and stepped back to take out his communicator.

“Base, this is Cadet Spock.  I need medical attention for Admiral Jonathan Archer.  We are located at the Memorial Gardens.”

“Understood, Cadet.  Medical personal are on their way.”  Spock knew they would be too late. 


End file.
